Of The Sky Episode 12 / Transcript
"Look at this shiny gem… tear, thing.“ a girl’s hand was holding a light blue gem stone, shaped like a rhombus that mirrored the holder’s face, when holding it in a special way. “It’s shaped like a … well like a gem, it looks like a gem and it feels like a gem.” The holder showed herself. It was Ruby. “I don’t know why they are called Rainbow Tears. They should be called, Gem or Dia.” She thought. “But we already have a Dia.” Sapphire smiled looking at the thinking Ruby. “Right?” She asked nice. Diamond then smiled and nodded. “Yes!” she said amused. “Hm… yeah. I was just thinking.” Ruby also started laughing and then looked through the tear she was holding. “Hey Diamond! You are all blue!” she said with a smile. “And then, I thought your eye color was red, Ruby-san.” Diamond answered, to make sure that she knows that Ruby was looking through the tear. “By the way, it was nice of you to let us in, Sapphire.” Emerald said, while entering Sapphire’s room together with Amber and Topaz. “Hm? Yeah, not a problem.” Sapphire answered. “But be careful, my room is hardly as big as Diamond’s.” She then added, softly teasing Diamond. And Diamond answered: “I don’t think anyone’s room is as big as mine.” She said while smiling. “Amazing!” Amber said. She was looking at Sapphire’s collection. “Are these all yours?” she asked. Sapphire had a lot of many music related stuff in her room. She has many guitars, while she usually uses the red one, an amazing collection of songs. “Yes they are mine.” Sapphire answered. Even over her bed, she has many albums and some head phones. “Woah!” Amber then said amazed. “Rubellit’s latest single!” she took the single with the pink cover, lying next to the cyan green album. “The idol?” Ruby then asked surprised. “I thought it won’t be released till next month!” she said and stood up, walking to Amber and looking at the single. “It will, but I got an early version of it.” Sapphire answered. “How?!” The two with the single then asked. “…Secret~” Sapphire answered with a smile. “You are really into the musical world, aren’t you Sapphire-san?” Topaz asked while the others were amazed about the single. “Yep. It’s my passion.” Sapphire answered. “Yesterday was just a bad day for me.” Blank thought while thinking. He was currently in the town, sitting on a little bench where many people are walking and talking about lots of things. “I will undo my mistake today!” He said and started glaring at the screen, probably trying to break the fourth wall. “You are amazing, Sapphire!” Amber said after listening to Sapphire playing something on her guitar. Sapphire was playing the red one, the one she prefers to use for some reason. “Thank you, Amber.” Sapphire answered smiling. “She is right, Sapphire.” Diamond agreed. And Ruby nodded. “Who taught you to play the way?” Ruby then asked. “I mostly taught myself, Ruby. But my parents also helped me a lot.” Sapphire explained. “Interesting!” Ruby said. “I wish I could play like that too.” She said dreaming. “It’s not that hard to learn how to play an instrument.” Amber than said. “You play too?” Sapphire then asked and Amber nodded: “Piano, a bit. I’m sure you are better than I am with these things.” “Don’t be so sure with that.” Diamond then said. “I’ve never heard you playing piano before, but the longer to practice somethings, the better you are.” Diamond said with a gentle smile. “Yeah, just like Diamond with her drawings, Ruby with basketball and Sapphire with… well music OR English.” Emerald finished Diamond’s thought. Amber nodded happily. “You are right, thanks you guys.” Amber said thankful. “Amber, if you want, we could visit your house” Sapphire guessed. “Then we could see how well you can play” she smiled. “We could, but what about you, I’m sure you have either a piano or a keyboard here, don’t you?” Amber asked surprised. “…Yeah, but my keyboard is broken, I either need it repaired or a new one. But since we don’t have enough money, I have to wait until my brother finds time to look at it.” Sapphire explained. “How do you break a keyboard?” Topaz asked surprised. But Sapphire didn’t answer only looked at Topaz like she was going to say ‘that is a good question’ and had a little smile on her lips. “Oh-okay, then let’s go!” Amber said gently. Then everyone stood up and walked outside the room. In the other room, was Yuki, Sapphire’s older brother. “Oh hey, little sister!” he said, obviously meaning Sapphire. “Sorry, but I can’t look at your keyboard until next week.” He said. “That’s alright Yuki.” Sapphire said and left the apartment. “It was nice to see you again, Yuki-kun.” Diamond said bowing to Yuki before following the others. Yuki just smiled and watched the six leaving. Outside of the Arc-en-ciel Tower, the girls started walking. “I’m so glad, we were able to defeat the sketchbook Katahowa, lately.” Emerald smiled turning around. “Yeah, otherwise, we would have lost our home, right?” Sapphire laughed. “Don’t worry, you could have lived at ours.” Diamond said. “And then, Feather-Castletown is not small, you sure would have found something!” Amber said happily. “Yeah, then I would convince my parents to move to the music street!” Sapphire smiled. “Or better known as the path of music. It’s such a beautiful atmosphere there!” She said dreaming. “Then how about we get going there?” Emerald wondered. “Instead of Amber’s house? I mean, I’m sure we will find a piano there, after all it is the path of music. And afterwards we can still go to our planned location.” Everyone else agreed by nodding. “Great idea!” Amber said. “I like that plan.” “Alright, then it’s decided.” Emerald said. The path of music, or also called music street, was actually a normal shopping street but more and more stores related to music opened and the other stores decided to move somewhere else. So this shopping street became a famous place for everyone that has a passion for music. For everyone. For dancers, singers, future idols, etc. “What do these people have with their music?” Blank wondered. He was sitting on a little bench at the path of music. Many people passed him and all of them showed their love for music openly. They were wearing headphones, carrying their instruments or others. “It’s like they are addicted to it.” He said judging everyone. A beautiful tone was coming from one of the stores. There were many posters near to it that were saying: “NEW Rubellit-chan’s new album! SOON” And it sounded like the new album was played from the inside. Or at least one or two songs, since it’s not released yet. “They really are.” He said with a confident smile. “I think that will work.” Scene change to the girls, who almost reached the path of music. “Girls, wait a second.” Topaz said and got to a sparkling thing that was laying in the grass. “Look what I found!” She said showing another gem to them. This one was orange colored. “I think they follow our theme.” She smiled. “I’m sure we will also find a red and a yellow Rainbow Tear.” Ruby looked at it. “You are right, though we had a light blue instead of a white tear…” She thought. “Even though light blue is very close to white.” Sapphire shook her head. “Who can ask the most ridiculous questions, Ruby.” She said but smiled. “Let’s go girls, or it will get dark before we reach the path of music.” “Don’t worry about that, Koe.” Diamond smiled. “I can see the big mike already.” She said and pointed at a statue looking like a gigantic mike. “You are right! Let’s go!” Sapphire said excited and grabbed Diamond’s arm. When the girls arrived at the path of music, everyone else was gone, even Blank was gone. But that’s not the thing which is worrying. “Where is the music?” Sapphire wondered. “There is always music playing here. Even at nights.” “Sapphire is right. Something is wrong. It’s so quiet. No… it’s silent.” Ruby then said. It was really silent, not even the wind was making any sounds. But then a loud “SILENCE!” appeared, surprising the girls. “That sounds just like…” Amber shouted and before she could finish her sentence it appeared. A music player Katahowa appeared. The Katahowa was wearing some head phones. It was clear that this monster stopped all the music of the path of music. On the music player Katahowa was a person. The camera zoomed closer to the person and you were able to see that it was Blank. “Welcome to perfect silence, Guardian Angels!” he greeted the girls with a loud tone, since he and the Katahowa were a bit far away from the six. “What did you do?!” Sapphire shouted angrily. “Can’t you see it? I freed everyone, most importantly myself, from this annoying tone that was playing from everywhere.” He answered. Slowly, the sky turned grey and the girls decided to get back the music. “Magical Rainbow Paint Over!” The girls shouted and transformed. This time without any music, which was probably caused by the silence Katahowa Blank has created. “Our powers to protect the colors of the rainbow! We are the Guardian Angels of the sky!” the Angels introduced themselves. “Quiet!” Blank shouted. “You see, no noise.” Azure became more and more angry. She tried to shout something, but suddenly her voice disappeared. The others lot their voices too. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you!” Blank laughed with an evil smile. And then he jumped from the Katahowa and told it to attack the girls. The girls looked at each other and nodded. Then they separated in teams consisting of two Angels and attacked the Katahowa. Of course they shouted things, but they weren’t hearable due to the monster. For a moment, while the girls were fighting, Sapphire’s voice appeared. It was what she thought. “How could he do this?” she thought. “This is definitely unforgivable. Blank knows that we love music and without sound, everything is just not the same. Also, he thinks, that we can’t use our attacks without having the sound of our own voice. I’ll prove to him, that he is wrong!” She thought while punching the Katahowa. “After all, I can still hear my own thoughts.” And as she thought that, she ran to Crimson and Cyan and looked in their eyes for a while and nodded. After that, she ran to one of the stores. Crimson and Cyan looked at each other and also nodded. They then used their Red Burning and Green Circle attack together. “What?!” Blank shouted watching their attacks hitting the Katahowa. “Impossible!” He said surprised. “It is possible!” Azure shouted with a guitar in her hands. It was not her own, but it was one and that was important. “You got your sound back, I see…” Blank said. “How did you do that?” he wondered. “It doesn’t matter how I did it!” Azure shouted. “But I will show you the real power of music!” Azure then plucked the guitar and used a different version of her Blue Wave. First she plucked a few strings of the guitar and then she shouted: “Bring back the color of music!” Then she summoned a stream of water in front of her and the guitar. After shouting “Roar! Blue Wave!” she played an accord which sent the stream towards the Katahowa and defeated it. The sound and the path of music’s important music then slowly came back. “You did it, Azure!” Sienna cheered. “An interesting attack…” Blank said before disappearing. After Blank was gone, the people of Feather-Castletown came back to the path of music. “Look! They're the Guardian Angels!” one man shouted. And the girls turned to them. They looked surprised at the cheerful and happy faces of the crowd. “They saved our music!” another one shouted. “Thank you!” The girls looked at each other and smiled. Then, the girls left Later the day, the girls have finally arrived at Amber’s house. While Amber and Sapphire were sitting at the piano, the others enjoyed the sweets of the MIKAN~PAN, which was owned by Amber’s aunt, Mikanki Haru. “Hey, if you two want something, you should hurry up a bit!” Ruby said laughing. Category:Transcripts